Counting Her Tears
by Trauma Queen
Summary: Update After 3 Reviews! Rating for language. Katie Bell needs someone to listen to her. Someone just to let her be sad, and mad, and everything she is. Chap 9 up! Sorta long, Christmas Time!
1. One

Counting Her Tears  
  
By Trauma Queen  
  
Disclaimer: This plot is mine. People are JK's. This is just for the fun of it. No money is being made. Good stuff.  
  
A/N: This is a one-shot thing I felt like doing right at the moment. So tell me if you like it!  
  
  
  
Katie Bell threw her bag of books and quills haphazardly to the floor. She sunk down next to them, curling her arms around her legs. She put her head on the tops of her knees and cried. She cried because she would never be good enough for herself. She cried because Oliver didn't care about her like he used to. He didn't seem to care about anyone anymore. She cried because she couldn't handle the pressure of being a seventh year and next year having to face the world on her own. She cried because she couldn't seem to do anything right.  
  
But mostly, she cried because no one even gave a damn.  
  
Katie cried for twenty minutes in the corner of the hall with out anyone noticing. Typically Hogwarts-Ignores-Katie behavior, she thought. She shut her eyes hard, and didn't bother to keep crying anymore.  
  
Two black, leather shoes stopped in front of Katie. Attached to them was Marcus Flint. Katie looked up, then seeing his face she just resumed her sad position. Marcus lightly kicked Katie's shoe. "Bell?" He asked.  
  
"Just fuck off, Flint." She cried, "I'm not in the mood for you."  
  
"I didn't say anything yet." He didn't smirk, which he usually would, given the circumstances.  
  
"I don't care. Unless you want to listen to me cry and complain about everything that's going WRONG in my life, I suggest you just leave." Katie groaned.  
  
"Who implied that I didn't want to hear your sad story? What did I say wrong this time, Bell? Or did you just assume that because I am nothing like you beloved Wood, that I hate everything about everyone, and mostly you?" Marcus scowled this time. Being overshadowed by Wood hardly suited him.  
  
"Don't bring up fucking Oliver. Merlin, Flint, you always know how to say the WRONG thing." Katie snapped at him. Marcus sunk to the floor next to her, she instinctively lay her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Katie, I know you hate me. And I know I generally seem to hate you. But I know what to do right now. So, if it makes you feel much better, just punch me. Pretend I'm Wood. Pretend I'm whatever is pissing you off. Pretend, hell, just think of me as...me." Marcus said.  
  
And Katie punched him, again and again and again. But Marcus' arm wasn't hurt in the least, and Katie punched him until her fist went numb and she retired to crying on his arm. "I'm so so sorry." She cried, repeating the same sentence over and over again.  
  
"Don't be. I told you to." Marcus shrugged to the girl who cried on his shoulder.  
  
A few hours later, Katie was asleep, her tears were all dried up now. Marcus rested Katie's head against the wall, as he stood up. Then, he lifted her, and her bag up. He carried her to the Fat Lady.  
  
Marcus tapped on the portrait with the toe of his shoe. Olivier Wood stepped out, looking worried and upset, and scattered. Typical Wood, Marcus would have thought. Seeing the object of his affection in Marcus Flints' arms, his eyes ignited with a hateful fire. He was about to hurt Marcus, or attempt it, when Marcus stopped him,  
  
"She's not hurt. She just needed a shoulder to cry on, and someone to count her tears." 


	2. His Turn

Counting Her Tears  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: I decided to continue this, because I liked it, and I got a most fantbulicious reviewer: Caitlin, who wanted me to continue as well, and to Caitlin, this is my favorite paring too! So, yea, I continued it, but I think I would like say /b reviews, does HTML work here, something said it did, whatever. Anyway, 2 reviews on this and I will do a part 3. Thanks—Emily  
  
Disclaimer: Plots mine. JK has the people.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Flint." Katie Bell said, running through the halls after potions to catch up with him.  
  
"Yeah Katie. What do you want?" Marcus stopped short, then turned to face her.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for being there with me last night, and comforting me. Thanks."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Uhm, is there anything I can do for you in return?"  
  
"Like what? Tutor me," Marcus smirked at this. "I'm not an idiot, Katie, I can handle it."  
  
"Well... I didn't mean that necessarily."  
  
"Okay. Right." Marcus just shrugged. After being treated like shit by Katie's boyfriend, Olivier, he wasn't about to bend over backwards to make her feel good about helping the guy who she cried all over. It wasn't worth it too him at all. Damn Gryffindors, so damn goody-goody all the time.  
  
"I'm sorry about Olivier." Katie said, reaching over to touch Marcus.  
  
Marcus smirked once again, what a feat, Woods girlfriend seemed to be all over him now. "Yeah, you know what, Bell? I did something totally out of line, and out of my way yesterday. Just bug off, I didn't do it so you could be my little whore for one night. Merlin, get over yourself."  
  
Marcus stormed off. The thought of Katie being someone's little whore for a night was shocking, yet humorous. But not quite imaginable. Katie started to run to catch up once again. "That's what you want?"  
  
"What the hell is your problem? I said that's not why I did it. So maybe, that's not what I want." Marcus snarled. Her blonde-brown hair hung dejectedly in her face, and Marcus didn't care. She was beautiful to him, but he couldn't fathom how one so beautiful could be so insolent.  
  
"Marcus... Maybe that's what I want." Katie said quietly, nervously almost.  
  
"Right... Not everything is about you Bel—Did you just say that's what YOU want? To be my whore for a night? You sure have a hell of a lot of problems. Sleeping with me, though quite an opportunity for you, isn't going to solve them. Besides, I thought that's what Wood was for. Eh?" Marcus Flints infamous sharp, witty tongue had come back to him once again.  
  
"I don't have a lot of problems, alright? I just don't feel like being around Oliver, who I broke up with a while ago, thought you'd like to know."  
  
"I actually didn't want to know."  
  
"You did." Katie laughed, putting a gentle hand on his arm, then standing on her toes, she kissed him. Softly, at first, which made him smirk, so he deepened it. Wood might be a softie, but he wasn't and would never be.  
  
A minute or so later, Katie pulled away. "I'll see you soon, right?"  
  
"Maybe." Marcus rounded the corner, leaving Katie with confusion on her lips.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Remember, 2 reviews!! Thanks again... Emily 


	3. Lose Me

Counting Her Tears  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By Trauma Queen  
  
A/N: Lady of Masbolle: Thank you so much! Glad you liked it!! Caitlin: Well, it was mostly you! Aww you think hes sexy, lol moi aussie! I'm sticking with my two review thing, but I won't be updating for a week, I have my class trip to go on. But to review!!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Marcus affixed a small letter printed in his neat hand on dark green velum to his favorite owl. The owl he called Dominique had glossy black feathers, and was of medium size. His letter was short, and to the point. Just as everything Marcus did, except things of romantic nature, was.  
  
Miss Bell, Quidditch dugout, today at three. If you will. Marcus Flint  
  
--------------------------  
  
Katie was in her room, changing into her dark gray skirt and white top, when the owl tapped on her window. Half dressed, Katie pulled a sweater from Angelina's bed around her, and opened the window to let Dominique in.  
  
After glancing at the letter, she sighed in relief. Marcus would see her again, after their last run-in a few days ago, she hadn't been too sure if anything would ever come of the kiss they shared.  
  
After all, it was completely Slytherin nature to just run off and do something such as kiss a girl then just never do anything about it. Or so Katie thought. On those grounds, Katie hadn't bothered to tell anyone about it. Most likely Angelina, Fred, George, and most of all, her ex boyfriend Oliver would just flip out, and not talk to her. Or worse yet, hurt Marcus. Katie didn't want to let that happen, so she just didn't tell them.  
  
Besides, if anything came of it, she would tell them. Not that anything would.  
  
------------------------------  
  
At 2.45 pm, Katie was in the quidditch dugout, waiting for Marcus to arrive. Marcus was still in his room, and he planned to be there for another fifteen minutes, because he didn't want to seem eager. Katie wore her plain skirt, and white shirt, with a bright red sweater over it, because though it was no longer winter, it wasn't very warm out either.  
  
After waiting a half hour, Katie decided he wasn't going to come, so she began to get up and leave her seat in the dugout. At that time, Marcus came strolling out, a smirk on his face, and the wind at his heels. "Leaving, were you?" He questioned, sitting down next to the space she had been sitting.  
  
"I was going to, you're 15 minutes late." Katie glared.  
  
"I suppose, then of course, you were, shall we say, 15 minutes early?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Of course it doesn't. I just merely wanted to show you that your telling me I was late meant nothing."  
  
"Why did you want me here?" Katie changed topics with ease from all the years of practice she had had of doing that very thing.  
  
"Why did you come?" Marcus pulled the question back at her pointedly.  
  
"I wanted to see you."  
  
"There's your answer. Katie, tell me what is going on between you and Oliver."  
  
"Nothing. We went out, and I broke up with him. He's as over protective as ever, but only when he is paying attention." Katie shrugged.  
  
"So you were crying because you broke up with him?" Marcus asked, confused, but not really keen on showing it.  
  
"Katie? What the hell are you doing out here with this bastard?" Oliver Wood said, coming on to the pitch with his broom in hand.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Marcus smirked, and said this none to softly.  
  
"What did you refer to me as, Flint?"  
  
"A devil, but right about now, I think overbearing, over protective bastard is a little more fitting." Marcus smirked yet again.  
  
"Katie come on, were leaving," Oliver wrenched her up from her seat.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, 'were leaving'. Leave Oliver, I'm staying." Katie said, pulling her arm back.  
  
"Stay, but don't expect me to be around when you're hurt by Marcus Flint." Wood stalked off, spitting the last part on to the ground.  
  
------------------------  
  
Member—2 responses!! 


	4. Forget Dinner

Counting Her Tears  
  
Chapter 4: Forget Dinner  
  
By Trauma Queen  
  
A/N: So I'm back from my trip, and I'm upping my review thing to 3 reviews before I'll write a new chapter. But don't expect much this week: FINALS! Then, on June 9th School is out. Thanx to all my reviewers!  
  
George and Katie Fan! : 'Good' eh? I'm not going to waste my time trying to interpret that. When and if you have something helpful, or by any means unmistakably nice, thing to say: review. Other than that, have a nice day.  
  
Lady of Masbolle: Aww thanks! I'll have to try! Glad you like, and you're one really wonderful reviewer!!  
  
Caitlin: Yup, expect more this chapter!! I'm glad you have so much faith in me, that's so cool!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Oliver walked away, defeated. He was loosing Katie, which wasn't what he wanted by any means. But she would come back... Right?  
  
"Come on, I have something to show you." Marcus said, taking her hand and leading her in the opposite direction as Wood. Marcus led her around the lake, and to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Gingerly, Marcus tapped a lone rock with his toe.  
  
The rock opened into a small room decorated with green silk tapestries and green couches. "Wow. This is yours?" Katie murmured in awe.  
  
"All mine, it used to be my fathers but..." Marcus grinned at her obvious happiness. "What do you say we skip dinner in the Great Hall, and have it here instead?"  
  
Katie shrugged, "Alright."  
  
"Good." Marcus led her onto one of the small velvet green couches. "So, are you a wine, or whiskey girl?"  
  
"Whiskey, I suppose."  
  
Marcus tapped the table near by with his index finger, and it filled with Ogdens Fire Whiskey, and two thin, tall glasses. Marcus poured her a glass and handed it to her.  
  
After taking a sip, Katie asked, "The real reason I'm here is..."  
  
Marcus took a sip as well, before replying, "For this." Then he leaned over slightly and kissed her. Not very gently, because keep in mind this is Marcus Flint, not any old Hogwarts student.  
  
"Mmm," Katie sighed, setting her drink down on the stone floor quickly, and then she moved closer into his arms. Placing her hands on his shoulders, his broad muscles tensed slightly.  
  
Marcus moved his lips off hers for a second, and kissed her cheek, and ear lobe, biting carefully.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Later, his hands moved skillfully to the buttons of her shirt. That's where Katie stopped. "Not now, Marcus." She sighed, pulling away and returning to her long forgotten whiskey on the floor.  
  
"Virgin...?" He asked.  
  
"No, just not now." She muttered painfully.  
  
"Okay," Marcus sighed, resigning. He didn't want to lose her over this, it just wasn't worth it, other girls he would pressure and pressure. Most girls, he wouldn't even have to. But not Katie, he wanted more from her, which was rare.  
  
Katie got up, setting her drink down hastily. "I'll see you later then."  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"Marcus, I didn't mean to strain it. I..."  
  
"Shhh," Marcus placed a finger on her lips, and innocently, about as innocently as Flints' go, kissed her goodnight. "I know." Were his last words before Katie started he short walk abck to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Sorry this is so short!!  
  
Remember—3 reviews!  
  
Thanks! Love, Emz 


	5. Discovering Marcus

Counting Her Tears  
  
Chapter 5: Discovering Marcus  
  
By Trauma Queen  
  
A/N: Finals are over, Wednesday is my last day of seventh grade. It just came so sooooon! Anyway, last chapter I asked for three reviews, and you know what, I got 6, double what I got over the other 3 chapters. I was honestly shocked! I love you guys so much. Anyway, this time I'll just keep my review number set at 3 before I update.  
  
Marauder4eva: Thank you so much! Thanks, also, for adding my story to your faves, that's awesome!  
  
Lexie: Thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
SkysTheLimit: I'm glad you think that that sounds like something Katie would do! Glad you have enjoyed the story thus far, I hope you like this part too!  
  
Anonymoose: Thanks! Tell me about it! I love reading Marcus and Katie, and it seems like I have found just about all of them... Grr...  
  
Caitlin: Really? So cool! Enjoy this part, okay?  
  
Lady of Masbolle: Thank you soooo much! It feels really awesome to hear that, even if I can't agree ;)! Ahh Thanks again! :D  
  
Sorry that was so long, I just like to thank all my reviewers, because it means a lot to me. I'll try to write a lot to compensate!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Marcus, hey!" Katie said, stepping into her usual study corner in the library only to find Marcus.  
  
"Katie." Marcus nodded, not so happily, returning to his books.  
  
"What wrong?" Katie asked, sitting next to him.  
  
"Nothing, just a lot of stuffs going on. You must know the feeling, infamous library inhabitant, Katie Bell must know stress!" His humor never failed him, even under the pressure he was under now.  
  
She gently slapped his arm, grinning. "Will you tell me?"  
  
"Not here."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Just wait a second..." Marcus stuffed all his books and quills and parchment into his bag, and slung the thick brown canvas over his shoulder. Hurriedly, it seemed, Marcus grabbed Katie's hand, and led her up to the seventh floor.  
  
The Room of Requirement.  
  
"Marcus, the man of mystery." Katie muttered, sitting just centimeters away from him on a small, intimate-feeling sofa. "So what's bothering you?"  
  
"Life in general."  
  
"Way to be specific, darling." Sarcasm filled Katie's sweet voice.  
  
"Well...Merlin I shouldn't be telling you this..."  
  
"Fuck Merlin, what is going on?" Katie was not known for her patience.  
  
"Myfatherwantsmetobecomeadeatheater." Marcus rushed his usually calm, taunting words for once.  
  
All Katie caught was 'Death Eater'. That couldn't be good.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, you a Death Eater? I'm not sure that I understand. I thought you were different..."  
  
"Katie, don't jump to conclusions, MY FATHER wants me to be a Death Eater, I don't want to be one. But to refuse my father would..." Marcus turned his head away. These were the exact reasons he shouldn't have told: Katie wouldn't understand, and he himself couldn't quite wrap his head around any possible consequences yet.  
  
"Would be what?" Katie's voice was suddenly calm and soft. Her slim fingers found their way to his.  
  
"Bring shame to the family." Marcus started slowly, carefully selecting his words before he uttered them. "But to join would be to put my self where I swore I wouldn't go. I have to send my owl with my decision tonight. He promised that he wouldn't pressure me after I choose, it's just hard."  
  
"I'll help you write the letter. Whichever way you choose, but you know nothing will ever go on between us if you choose one of your options. I'm sorry for that, really I am. It just wouldn't—"  
  
Marcus stopped her, "You know what I'm choosing."  
  
Katie shut her eyes. How he could decide this. How he could abandon his family. How he did it effortlessly it seemed. Amazed her. She hugged him, smiling. Marcus' lips met her cheek, and he too smiled.  
  
--------------------------  
  
The letter was written as follows. Too formally, it seemed, for Marcus' tastes. But he was shaming his family, and leaving them as well, so there was hardly a choice this time, in his mind.  
  
Dear Mister Flint,  
  
I refuse to join you as a Death Eater. I suppose this is the last you'll hear from me. Thank you. For everything you have done to put my through Hogwarts and start my life off well. Please send my final regards to Mrs. Flint, as I will no longer be in contact with her either.  
  
Sincerely, Marcus A. Flint  
  
----------------------  
  
"Its mostly a lie." Marcus whispered. "Everything except the refusal, and my name is a lie."  
  
"Why? They didn't give you a good life?" Katie asked, looking deep into his hazy gray eyes.  
  
"No, fathers thoughts were only on Death Eater work, he often hit me... Hard... When I was being what he called 'insolent' or 'horrible'." Katie gasped at this, and squeezed his hand tighter. "Mother just sort of ignored me, and kicked me and punched me when her day prescribed it. Doesn't mater now. That was just a formal, 'I suppose I will no longer think of what you've done.'"  
  
Katie was at a loss, his parents sounded exactly like hers. She didn't know what she should say.  
  
She didn't know what she could say.  
  
Marcus took her silence as ignorance. His sharp tongue got the better of him, "You wouldn't know. Perfect Katie Bell's parents probably never hurt her once." He smirked, hatefully.  
  
"Marcus stop. My parents did the same things to me. I just didn't know what to say to that."  
  
"I'm sorry." Marcus' head hung. Katie was the first girl who actually made him regret his harsh words.  
  
"Don't be." Katie began to get up. Then returned to her seat. "Who else knows?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"Just me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow, you trust me that much."  
  
"You trust me as well, Katie, don't get to full of yourself." Marcus laughed. Katie smiled; being around Marcus was just like an emotional broom ride, happy, then sad, then proud...  
  
Katie kissed his cheek, not wanting to let her feelings make another loop, "I hope I helped you a bit."  
  
"You did, thanks."  
  
It was awkward.  
  
Then Marcus took her in his arms, and as he had on the first night they really talked, carried her back to the Fat Lady portrait.  
  
Only this time, no Oliver met her.  
  
All the better, Marcus thought, as his lips met hers.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Hope you liked this! Remember 3 reviews! Thanks for reading this!  
  
Love, Emily 


	6. Hogsmede

Counting Her Tears  
  
By Trauma Queen  
  
Chapter 6: Hogsmede Weekend  
  
A/N: I'm in a shockingly good mood we got our yearbooks, and I had random people I didn't know sign mine (thanks Alex H., Miro[slav], Michel M-B). I feel sick, and I'm still happy, so I'm writing. Keeping it at 3 reviews, but I mean, by all means review more if you should choose.  
  
**Daniel-radcliffes-girl**: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Also, thanks for adding COUNTING HER TEARS to your favorite stories list; I think that's so cool Grins.  
  
**Openxyourxeyes**: Ames, of course, glad you like it! I shall have to work on Marcus... Thanks!!  
  
**Caitlin**: Cool, glad you liked!! Thanks so much for coming through here and reading every chapter, its so cool that you find the time to read my little fan fic! I hope you like this update too!  
  
**Lady Of Masbolle**: As with above, thanks for stopping here to read all the chapters, its amazing! Oh gosh, I don't know what to say, those are just such amazing compliments! Wow, you made my day!

* * *

"...In closing, I trust that all the Hogwarts students will bring only good to the schools name and have a wonderful time at Hogsmede this weekend." Dumbledor finally took his set, and the breakfast food finally appeared on the table.  
  
"So are you going?" Angelina asked Katie from her seat across the table.  
  
"Yeah, of course." Katie smiled, passing the mushy eggs on to another, more interested student.  
  
"Who are you going with?" Angelina taunted.  
  
"Why does it matter?" Katie shot back; she was about as skilled verbally as she was skilled in Quidditch.  
  
"Come on, just say it."  
  
"Fine, Marcus Flint I presume."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Is this some nasty joke? Oliver, did you hear about this?" Angelina's voice raised, so all the students in adjacent tables could hear.  
  
"Hear what?" Oliver asked, swallowing a mouthful of oatmeal.  
  
"About Katie going to Hogsmede with **MARCUS FLINT**." Angelina spat the last part, just loud enough so the teachers, and Marcus could hear.  
  
"Oh, well, that's nice. I suppose I knew of it vaguely." Oliver stumbled, not meeting Katie's dark green eyes.  
  
"Fine, act like its alright," Angelina moved on, "So George, did you also hear of **MARCUS** and **KATIE **going to Hogsmede together?"  
  
"No, why, should I of?" George acted genuinely curious, and put down his fork, if only for a moment.  
  
"Well, that's good, that makes two of us who were 'out of the loop'." Angelina smirked at Katie, before moving on yet again, "And what about you, Fred, did you hear? Oh hell," Angelina stood, and shouted to the rest of the table, "What about the rest of you? Which of you heard about **MARCUS FLINT** and **KATIE BELL** going to—"  
  
"Alright, that's enough of that." Oliver said, his thick Scottish accent filling the air in Angelina's voices absence. Oliver coved her mouth, and pulled her back down. He was mad at Katie, but he was not about to forgo everything they had foraged and let Angelina make a fool of her.  
  
Katie shot Oliver a thankful smile and looked down at her plate once again.  
  
"Oliver!" Angelina shouted, enraged, "My friend failed to tell me about her _date_, and I highly doubt this just started, I have the right to be mad."  
  
"But you don't have the right to make a fool of her, and yourself, she was just going to tell you when she was sure the relationship was steady." Oliver shrugged, as steady as it could be with Marcus Flint, he thought. Katie owed him, for covering for her.  
  
Her Marcus saved her just in time, right before another one of Angelina's snide remarks. "Katie lets go." He literally swept her off her feet every time they met. And she left the table with him, shooting one more thank- you look at Oliver before she walked out hand in hand with Marcus Flint.

* * *

To say Hogwarts didn't take notice would be an utter lie. They notice the new couple in great numbers. Maybe some saw it more than others. Maybe some just cared more than the rest. But one straight fact would be to say they all took note.  
  
Word swept the Hufflepuff table quite simply; Hannah Abbot muttered something about 'that Gryffindor chaser' and 'the Slytherin Captain' to the girl next to her, who looked up just in time to see the door shut behind the pair. Then she quickly repeated the news to the small boy next to her, who repeated it to the group near him. Until the whole house new of a certain 'Gryffindor chaser' and a 'Slytherin Captain'.  
  
The Ravenclaws were somewhat less shocked by the news, seeing as the house of Rowena Ravenclaw was at large a fan of inter-house relationships. Marcus and Katie were wished 'Good luck', or some of the more daring girls even muttered 'lucky girl' under their breath. The house may have been a fan of inter-house relationships, but the Slytherin aspect was hardly popular.  
  
As most of the Gryffindors were well aware of the news before the two left the hall, the majority of them just nodded, and continued eating. Or whispered, 'Its not a joke!' to the person to their right or left.  
  
The Slytherins were the least happy of the bunch. None of them knew that one of their own would be caught with Katie Bell, yes she was pretty, but weren't they all so far above that? Draco Malfoy and his posse seemed to be the only ones remotely accepting, or the ones that weren't overly concerned by the situation. "Lucky him, Katie got hot, nice that he got a piece of her." He muttered smugly to Goyle, who was predictably stuffing his face with the remains of his over size portions.

* * *

Katie and Marcus heard none of this, however. For all they cared, they were just the first ones off to Hogsmede on the first Hogsmede opportunity of the year. "What do you want to do?" Katie asked Marcus.  
  
"I would like to get a dress outfit for the Ball before the rush begins," Marcus shrugged. He could be considered vain, or just a typical rich boy, who's wallet says more than his mouth.  
  
"Sure, I need a nice dress I suppose." Katie agreed, taking talk of the Ball as a good sign, because if he wanted to go shopping with her, it probably meant that they would be going to the ball together.  
  
As they entered Mademoiselle Aqua's Wizards Dress Shoppe, a short, slim witch with pale red hair, who could only be Mme. Aqua, greeted them. "And what can I help this handsome couple with today?" She asked, her voice carrying a thick, Southern United States accent.  
  
"Katie would like a dress for the upcoming Ball, and I need an outfit for that as well." Marcus instructed, glancing quickly over the shelves full of fabrics.  
  
"Alright, and the color you would like Miss..."

* * *

Two hours later, 10 galleons lighter, and laden with light green shopping bags, Marcus and Katie emerged, to what can only be described as a horde of students, calling to the pair, or their friends in an excited frenzy.  
  
"What the hell is all of this?" Marcus muttered to Katie, already he disliked this situation, and he made a point of forming opinions fast, and sticking to them.  
  
"Marcus!" Draco exclaimed, "Of course, with the lovely Miss Bell." Draco raised his eyebrows at her, and almost smirked, but Marcus' stern expression changed his mind. "Wondering what all of this is, aren't you?"  
  
"Obviously, when did we become so _popular_?" Katie tried not to think of when, because she knew already: when the two left breakfast hand in hand.  
  
"Today, actually, I came, not to take to take pictures, though I am sorry about that," Draco smirked, "But to escort you two to a private room in The Three Broomsticks that I expressly reserved. Come on."  
  
Draco lifted his nose ever so slightly and led the two through the growing crowd. Katie quickly spotted Oliver, Angelina, and the Twins, and without hesitating to ask if Malfoy was all right with this, waved them over.  
  
"Looks like your dear, sweet girlfriend has brought along quite an entourage..." Draco laughed, shaking his head, and walking in front once again.

* * *

Thanks for reading this! Please review! Remember, I will update only after 3 reviews!!  
  
Love, Emily 


	7. Hogsmeade Cont

Counting Her Tears  
  
Chapter 7: Hogsmeade Cont.  
  
A/N: School is out. I know, cool ain't it? Well, yesterday was all sad and such, Harper, Alex, Roxana: Don't leave me! But now I'm going to write. Oh, I saw PoA yesterday... Three Reviews once again, sil vous plait.  
  
**Sarah**: Thank you! Okay, I'll work on the drama, lol.  
  
**red genie**: Thank you for the time you spent reading all the chapters. Enjoy.  
  
**Lady of Masbolle**: Thank you very much! Of course there's more, enjoy this part too!  
  
**Caitlin**: Heh, yea I liked him standing up for her also, because I wanted to prove that he didn't really hate her. He hates her actions.

* * *

Inside Three Broomsticks, Katie, Marcus, Draco, Fred, George, Angelina, and Oliver took seats in a cozy private room.  
  
Katie filled her cup with tea, and then passed it over to Angelina. "Why are we here?" Angelina whispered to her.  
  
"Why are we here?" Katie then whispered to Marcus.  
  
"Why not...?" Marcus shrugged. Taking a deep drink from his cup of Ogden's Fire Whiskey.  
  
"Anyway," Draco continued, finishing off a long spiel that no one had bothered to listen to, "So, Marcus you and Katie have been... For how long?"  
  
"A month." Marcus replied stiffly, that was only fuel to Angelina's rage at Katie for not telling her. George grabbed her hands before she could get up and do something stupid.  
  
"Oliver," Katie asked nervously, starting her own conversation amidst the one at hand, "Are you still upset at me?'  
  
"Yes. But not as much, I mean we are talking about _Marcus Flint_..." Oliver said, grinning.  
  
"Who expected this to last?" Draco boomed, making sure his voice was the only one anyone was listening to.  
  
Marcus sensed something about this question that would ignite the Gryffindors' if he didn't answer it correctly. "I did."  
  
"Oh really? And I suppose your father knows of this..." Draco liked to make things a big deal. Drama King, one could say.  
  
"Mister Flint Sr. and I are no longer in communication." Marcus returned to his stiff voice, Katie squeezed hand; this was a hard subject for him.  
  
"Really, I wouldn't have known."  
  
"We know." Fred and George snapped at him from across the table, sitting at a table peaceably with Malfoy was **not** going to happen.  
  
"For the sake of being interested in the lives of my dining companions, who are _you_ seeing Fred, or George, whichever." Draco asked, a smirk coming to his lips.  
  
"Doesn't matter to you." Fred said, smirking as well at the shock in Malfoy's eyes.  
  
"What about you, and you _are_ seeing someone, or two, aren't you?" George shot back.  
  
"Well, of course." Draco regained his arrogant air.  
  
"Do tell." Angelina said, joining in the sport of making fun of Draco.  
  
"Well, if you must know..." Draco lowered his head, speaking softly and secretively. "And you mustn't... So I guess that clears that up."  
  
"Alright!" Katie yelled, stopping the chaos of having her close, uber- Gryffindor friends dine with two over the top, rich, Slytherins. "So, who is staying at Hogwarts over Christmas Break?"  
  
Marcus watched the hands of Fred and George go up, then he waited for Katie's hand to go up before putting his hand up, quickly deciding his Christmas plans.  
  
"Small group, eh?" Oliver remarked.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose." George started, "and I heard that it was only our family and Katie staying back in all of Gryffindor. Something about 'bigger parties in London'."  
  
"Indeed, a good reason I'm NOT staying back." Draco smirked.  
  
"Get us something from London then," Marcus said, looking into his glass.  
  
"I will. What do you want, Katie?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't care, whatever you decide." She shrugged, tired of Hogsmeade already.  
  
"Good then, I'll make a note of that." Draco said.  
  
"Listen, I'm getting tired, so I think I'll just go and head back to Hogwarts then." Katie said, getting up, and kissing Marcus. "Bye you guys."

* * *

As soon as Katie left Three Broomsticks, a crowd of students met her, wondering what had happened to half of the new, star studded, Hogwarts relationships since they last saw her. "Did you and Marcus break up?" One blonde girl, she knew vaguely as a Hufflepuff asked her.  
  
"Sweetheart, we don't find the need to be with each other incessantly, we didn't break up!" Katie put on a sugary sweet voice and wished they would all just go away.  
  
As she walked faster, the group thinned until just one, tall black haired boy was left. "Blaise Zabini." He said, by means of introduction.  
  
"Katie Bell." She said.  
  
"Alright, Katie, I'm sure we'll see each other again soon." He said, walking in a different direction.  
  
Short, not so sweet, to no point, must be a Slytherin, Katie thought.

* * *

Thanks for reading, remember: 3 reviews.  
  
Love, Emily 


	8. Yule Ball

Counting Her Tears  
  
Chapter 8: Yule Ball  
  
A/N: I know this seems almost too fast, but come on; stories that drag on mostly badly (see last chapter) aren't too fun. Sorry about the last one, the real point can be summed down to: Katie Meets Blaise. Three Words. How sad. Remember 3 reviews my darlings!  
  
**Anonymous**: Yea, I did, Emz is also my nickname, and everyone says I look just like Emma W. only blonde. Coincidence? I'll leave that to you.  
  
**Afza-Chan**: Thanks! And also, much thanks for adding COUNTING HER TEARS to your fave. Stories list! That's awesome!  
  
**Cleojan5**: He just got tired of hating people, mostly her. Thanks a lot, I'll read your story just after I post this!  
  
**Lady of Masbolle**: Thanks again, and you are one awesome reviewer! Enjoy this!  
  
------------------------------  
  
The night of the Yule Ball began with Katie hurriedly shoving herself into a black gown with a diamond-encrusted (low) neckline, no straps, and a large upside down 'V' missing from the back.  
  
"Katie, don't rush! There are exactly two hours and twenty one minutes until you need to be down there, slow down!" Angelina instructed, stepping into a silver dress herself.  
  
Angelina was going to the dance with George, and Alicia with Fred. But that was the last concern in Katie's mind.  
  
She charmed her hair into a spectacular up-do that looked formal, but messy and as if she had spent only three seconds on it. Which was also untrue, but that didn't matter.  
  
When completed, Katie's eyes were rimmed with smoky gray charcoal, her lips were glossy, yet nude, and her messy hairstyle was topped off with a touch of glitter.  
  
She looked perfect. "Okay," Katie breathed, turning in a circle, "How do I look?"  
  
"Gorgeous!" Oliver grinned.  
  
The twins whistled.  
  
Alicia clapped politely, and Angelina hugged her tightly.  
  
"Marcus will love you even more!" She whispered to Katie. The thought only made Katie's smile brighter.

* * *

In the Slytherin seventh year boy's dorm, Marcus and Blaise admired them selves in the full-length mirror on their wall. Marcus had a black muggle suit on, with a black silk shirt under it. The sheen from his shirt only accentuated the Slytherin crest ring on his right ring finger.  
  
Blaise looked just as fine, with a silver shirt on instead. Blaise decided to go stag, leaving his options quite open. All the better, of course, Blaise couldn't be tied down with one girl.  
  
"I'm going now." Marcus stated, getting off his bed and closing the door behind him. Blaise followed suit.

* * *

Blocking the doors to the Great Hall was a group of well over 100 students crowding around a single person no one could see. "That should be interesting..." Blaise smirked, "Watch it be _Granger_ doing something stupid. That would bring a crowd."  
  
Marcus was already two steps ahead of him, pushing through the group till he made it to the center of the chaos. Katie.  
  
Smiling slightly smugly, he bent his arm for her, and Katie grabbed on to it, then Marcus, with Katie in tow lead the crowd into the Great Hall.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight." He whispered.  
  
"You look quite charming yourself!" She smiled.

* * *

I'm so sorry this chapter was lame as well. I just wanted to get this over with. I'm really really sorry! PS-The dance ends, nothing really happens. Okay. Now 3 reviews please. And I'm wondering what I should do my next ff on: so please **help** me pick.  
  
Something about **Seamus Finnigan.  
**  
Something (romantic and post Hogwarts) with the **Twins.  
  
Vote!**  
  
Thanks for reading this painfully bad thing.  
  
Love, Emz. 


	9. Christmas

Chapter 9: Christmas  
  
Bonjourno my loves! I haven't been updating, bad Emily!, but I got loads of reviews! I'm keeping it to 3 min. for my next update. Which should be sooner. Enjoy!  
  
Lady of Masbolle: Thank you so much! I got it, I think. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Afza-Chan: I suppose, if you say so... Enjoy this one!  
  
Caitlin: Esh, love them too!  
  
Stalkaholic: You really could? Awesome! That's so cool, glad you liked. Enjoy this part too.  
  
Daniel-Radcliffes-Girl: Interesting. Thank you. I don't know if I'll use that, but you should! It's a really good idea.  
  
Amezizzle/openxyourxeyes: Thanks for using my paring idea. Not that it's mine. Anyway, Blaise is a good idea. He is prolly a boy, because Blaise is Latin, and masculine. Or so I have read.  
  
Onwards, kiddies! Don't forget the three!  
  
--  
  
The dance was uneventful for Katie and Marcus. Other than sharing nearly every dance together, Marcus had to keep Blaise well away from Katie for the dances they sat out. Afterwards, they kissed on the front steps until Dumbledore opened the front doors, smiling with his. annoying, as Marcus thought, knowing eyes.  
  
The next two days were busy, and they two didn't meet. Finally, when the rest of the students were leaving, Katie worked up the courage to knock on the Slytherin Common Room portrait.  
  
She tapped lightly, as a greasy fellow looking quite like Snape yelled at her ("...Slytherin's only. You don't know the password, Gryffindor, no one wants you..."). Finally a burly first year opened the door, snarling at her as Katie asked for Marcus.  
  
"Here." Marcus said, pushing past the child in his way and shutting the door as he left. "Never knew a lion to come find a snake." He said softly, his hand wrapping around her hips.  
  
"You weren't going to come and find me." Katie said, not letting the ounce of hurt she felt drip in to her voice.  
  
"I may have. You never know." Marcus shrugged; he didn't want to become soft and predictable. Not yet, anyway.  
  
"I think I know." Katie sighed. "Anyway, what do you want to do? Feel like coming into the lion's den? I think the twins could help us..." She said, temptingly.  
  
"What do you take me for?" Marcus cried, though he followed her up the stairs half-willingly.  
  
When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Katie whispered "Coconut Shell." And the portrait swung open, though the Fat Lady did mutter something shrilly about nasty inter-house things nowadays.  
  
The Gryffindor Common Room was bright red, decked with a gold ornaments and a blazing fire. Marcus felt himself cringe and Katie laughed at him. "What?" She asked, feigning innocence.  
  
"Too...Warm and cozy for me." He smirked; keeping his hand securely on her waist for fear the approaching Weasley twins would try to steal away Katie.  
  
"Katie." Fred nodded to her, lowering into a deep bow. A smile crossing his features.  
  
"And...Marcus." George frowned.  
  
"Good observation, Weasel boy." Marcus sneered.  
  
"Marcus, come on. You are in our common room now." Katie pointed out, pulling him down on to the nearest festive couch. "So, Fred, George. We're bored. Very, very bored." Katie sighed, looking at the other one with each sentence. "I thought you could help us?"  
  
"Well..." George smirked terribly. "We could help you loose el Slytherin."  
  
"Or, we could show you a nice little secret way to Hogsmede..." Fred shrugged.  
  
"The latter, oh, wise weasels." Marcus said, mocking George.  
  
"Well, we can't help it." George snorted indigently.  
  
"Anyway. Care to show us?" Katie asked. She rose, Marcus keeping his grip, following the twins out of the common room and down two flights of stairs.  
  
"Can't let you know our secret, Slythie!" Fred said jovially standing in front of George, who whispered a password to a hunchback statue.  
  
"Fine, weasel. Thanks." Marcus muttered at Katie's prodding. He pushed past the two and they were suddenly under ground in a deep tunnel. "Now then, Katie. What shall we do in this long tunnel?" Marcus asked, turning to her in the darkness.  
  
"Well, I don't know, Mister Flint." Katie said, stopping and being caught in his arms.  
  
"This?" He lifted her in to his arms, holding her even tighter.  
  
"Maybe." Her lips brushed his.  
  
"Or this." Marcus kissed her deeply, her arms lacing around his neck.  
  
"Yeah, maybe that." She whispered. Katie lay her head on his shoulder, her body limp now. After a few minutes, Katie sighed. She pulled away, leaving her head on his shoulder. "We should get going. I don't know how long this walk will take." She jumped gracefully to the ground, and they walked in silence with hands clasped for a while.  
  
Until their heads hit a wood door.  
  
"Dammit." Marcus cursed, then turning his attention to Katie, he asked, "Okay, love?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Katie muttered, rubbing the top of her head and cursing the damn trapdoor. Marcus opened lifted the heavy top and helped Katie up, following himself. They climbed through the cellar than onto the streets of Hogsmeade.  
  
"Where would you like to go?" Marcus asked, taking her hand tightly.  
  
"Gods, I don't care." Katie shrugged. The snow sparkled under their feet. Katie wore a thick gray sweater Mrs. Weasley must have knit her. Marcus wore a thick, black, expensive cloak.  
  
"Cold?" Marcus asked. He slipped the thick material around her narrow body, not missing an opportunity to touch her.  
  
"Thanks." Katie nodded. She began walking towards Three Broomsticks. "So what do you want for Christmas?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Marcus shot back. "You?"  
  
"I don't care." Katie answered, equally helpful.  
  
Marcus stopped and held her at arms-length for a moment, just staring at her light brown hair blown into her face. Her pale skin with surprisingly red cheeks, and her thin frame almost totally supported by his. Then he took her hand again and kept going.  
  
"What was that about?" Katie asked, somewhat confused by the dark eyes that had been probing every inch of her body.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
--  
  
On Christmas Day, Katie woke up to an empty dorm and a pile of gifts at the end of her bed. She quickly changed into her more casual robes and carried the lot of it down to the Common Room. The Weasley lot was coming down the stairs as well, and Ginny was already at the edge of the couch.  
  
Fred, Ron, and George plopped down on the couch and began opening all of their gifts eagerly. "Aren't you going to join us, Katie?"  
  
"Nah, I'll open them later." She shrugged. She walked down the stairs and into the Great Hall. She sat on at the sole table in the middle of the room and waited for the rest of the folks staying to arrive.  
  
Two strong hands were placed on her shoulders. They turned her in her seat and Marcus' lips met hers once again. "Happy Christmas, Marcus." She whispered to his lips.  
  
He pulled away when he heard a grunt of a student sitting down near by. Instead, Marcus slipped a thin package wrapped in sparkling paper to her. "Open gifts with me later?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, where?"  
  
Marcus shrugged. "Wherever."  
  
Christmas Breakfast was a nice ordeal. Three Hufflepuffs, one Ravenclaw, and the Weasley family shot nasty looks at Marcus between bites. Dumbledore didn't do anything but watch the situation, at various points trying to converse with anyone who would talk to him, mostly just the Hufflepuffs who weren't too concerned with the Katie-Marcus situation.  
  
Afterwards Katie and Marcus left first. Marcus waited for her to grab the gifts left in her common room. Then he took his much larger stack and they sat on an unused set of stairs. They began ripping in to their stacks: a white Weasley sweater that Marcus smirked at for Katie. An expensive pair of leather boots for Marcus. "Nice, Marcus." Katie laughed.  
  
Katie got a charm bracelet from the quidditch team. Oliver gave her a set of gold earrings that changed in to tiny boxes when she took them off. Marcus wasn't thrilled. However, Marcus' quidditch team gave him an expensive pair of cufflinks that had the Slytherin snake engraved in them.  
  
Finally it came time for Katie to open the thin package that Marcus had given her at Breakfast. She tore the paper apart hungrily. Inside was a white gold necklace. The charm on the end was tear-drop shaped and when she looked closely, she found it to have a picture of a snake in a lions den. Keeping the necklace in her hands, she leaned over a short ways and kissed Marcus gently, "It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you so much."  
  
Katie was in tears, embracing him. Marcus awkwardly patted her back, kissing first her forehead then her lips. Just seconds later, she pulled away. Marcus clasped the necklace around her neck. Katie handed him a tiny package wrapped in dark green foil. She dropped it in his hands, the cold, thin, metal wrapper going icy in his hands. He slipped his fingers under the spell-o-tape and threw off the foil.  
  
A thick, silver thumb ring fell on to his fingertips. The inside read, 'To Marcus. Love always, Katie'. He put the ring on his left thumb. The outside of the ring depicted a wiry snake looping around the ring twice. "Katie, it's amazing. Thank you, love."  
  
He enveloped her in his arms once again. "Happy Christmas," Katie breathed on to his lips. Marcus showered her head in a flurry of kisses and finally made it to her light pink lips. Glancing down at her watch, Katie gaped. "Marcus, I gotta go. It's midnight. Trust me, the Weaseley's are still up. And they are going to wonder..." She trailed off.  
  
Katie began to pick up her gifts, pointing her wand at the wrappings and clearing them away. "Alright..." Marcus was disappointed. But, he too picked up his expensive things. "Thanks, again." He cupped her chin in his hand, the ring chilling her skin. He gave her a chaste kiss and walked down to his empty common room.  
  
--  
  
When Katie made her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, the Weasley's were still awake. Ron and Ginny were playing Exploding Snap, George was setting off small firecrackers, and Fred was charming the wall to read something along the lines of a list of his female 'conquests'. "Lovely." Katie muttered.  
  
"Beany Bell!" George boomed. "Off shagging Marcus were you?"  
  
"Actually, no, Gred." She rolled her eyes. "I was having a nice evening opening gifts with Marcus." She plopped down on to the nearest sofa, setting her gifts next to her and touching her new necklace.  
  
"And you expect us to believe that?" Fred cried. "Come on, Katie. WE know what's off between you two."  
  
"Oh, we won't tell Olivier... Don't worry." George laughed.  
  
Ginny got up from her game and started walking towards Katie. "Ooooh! What's that?" She asked, pointing at the necklace Katie was wearing. Fred and George got closer as well.  
  
"Good point, Ginny-kins." Fred said, "Marcus give it to you?" He asked as if it was a question, but they knew he meant it as a statement.  
  
"Guys, come on!" Katie shrieked. "Why do you care so much suddenly?"  
  
"Because, Katie lady, you're with the snakes now."  
  
--  
  
Enjoy that folks? I hope so. Anyway, to compensate for the overwhelming amount of ya'll that wanted a Fred and George story that will take me ages to write, I made them sorta the focus. Now then, don't hate me for not updating! Please! And I'll post after two reviews.  
  
PS- My family is dragging me off on a terrible vacation starting this upcoming Saturday, the last day of July and ending Sunday August 8th I think. Then some weekend trip starting the fourteenth. So if I don't get two reviews within this week, don't expect much. Sorry loves!  
  
Enjoy and Reviews!  
  
Kisses and the like,  
  
Emmers. 


End file.
